Iridescencia
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Rin está vivo, más vivo que nunca.
1. Llegando a una meta

_**Disclaimer:** Free! no me pertenece, sus personajes, tampoco._

**Notas: **No hay mejor manera de superar un bloqueo de escritura que escribiendo más. Así que, otra tabla para 30vicios, esta vez, la de 24 horas, con Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Llegando a una meta<strong>

"El agua tiene vida".

Eso le había dicho Haruka alguna vez, Rin no recordaba si su amigo estaba sobrio o no, pero se lo había tomado en serio, como muchas de las cosas que decía Haruka. La noche anterior, a eso de las ocho, lo había visto escabulléndose hacia una de las piscinas olímpicas, con Makoto detrás de él, preparado para detenerlo.

"Una vez te sumerges, sacará sus colmillos y atacará".

Cada vez que sus manos rasgaban la superficie, sentía los latidos de su corazón, ensordecedores. Cuando sacaba la cabeza para tomar aire, los gritos de la multitud lo abrumaban. Todas las fibras de su cuerpo se movían, atravesando el agua a toda velocidad, sin hacer caso de la resistencia.

"Mas no tengas miedo…"

Rin pocas veces tenía miedo, ésta era una de esas veces. Sus pies tocaron el extremo de la piscina, dándole el impulso que necesitaba. Recorrió los últimos cincuenta metros y cuando tocó la línea final, sacó la cabeza, para tomar aire y lo supo, más por los gritos a su alrededor que por la tabla de posiciones: acababa de gana su primera medalla de oro en los Juegos Olímpicos.

En medio de los gritos, aplausos y una voz masculina amplificada por los altavoces, Rin se sintió vivo.

Más vivo que nunca.

* * *

><p><em>Más notas: <em>-Más adelante sólo incluiré las notas al final, para no fastidiar tanto. (A menos que haya advertencias o algo similar)  
>- Quería centrarme en el universo de otro de mis fics de Free! pero me arrepentí a última hora. Y planeo hacer solo drabbles así que siven algo de más de 500 palabras dentro de esta serie, pueden regañarme. No va a haber conexión entre uno y otro drabble, si la hay, lo diré.<br>- No hay más que decir, espero les guste.


	2. Experimentando algo nuevo

**"Experimentando algo nuevo" **

Su cuerpo se estremece bajo cada toque, su piel se eriza en los lugares que las puntas de los dedos han rozado y su temperatura sube cada vez más.

Se libera de su ropa, convencido de que de esta manera se sentirá mejor, como respuesta consigue una sonrisa traviesa, la palma de una mano sobre su pecho y una pregunta:

—¿Nervioso?

Rin sabe que, si no estuviera así, completamente a su merced, le golpearía.

—No —contesta, y sus caderas hacen un movimiento involuntario cuando la mano en sus pantalones se cierra.

Otra sonrisa y se está deshaciendo de las prendas de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, no siente menos calor, pero al menos no hay nada que los separe ahora. Rin deja escapar un gruñido, acallado enseguida por un beso, una lengua rozando la de él y un par de manos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Los labios descienden por su cuello, se detienen en su clavícula, para luego seguir su camino, hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

Rin siente que se pierde entre el placer, el desespero y la necesidad, todas en aumento; cuando dos pares de ojos se encuentran, —respiraciones aceleradas y rostros enrojecidos—, mueve su cuerpo y murmura unas palabras, expresando sus deseos:

—¿Estás listo, Rin?

—No te detengas solo para preguntar — responde Rin, recibe una sonrisa como respuesta. No sabe cuántas veces ha recibido sonrisas durante ese tiempo, mas no le interesa.

Pronto olvidaría que tenía que encontrarse para cenar con Gou a las siete y media.

* * *

><p><em>Notas: <em>-Gracias totales por los comentarios, sepan que los leo todos y si no los respondo es puramente por falta de tiempo.

-¿Con quién estaba Rin? Eso queda a criterio del lector, por eso no quise escribir nombres, no revelar características especificas de la persona.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Free! ni con Rin, pero quiero decirlo: la mayor parte de mi juventud la pasé con canciones de Soda Stereo y, por ende, con la voz de Cerati. Así que, sin extenderme demasiado, descansa en paz Cerati, gracias por todo.


	3. Dando un paso adelante y dos atrás

**"Dando un paso adelante y dos atrás"**

Esa mañana, se había despertado a las ocho y treinta, diez minutos antes que su despertador sonara. Invadido por una energía casi eléctrica asistió al entrenamiento vespertino como siempre, puntual. El día anterior había mejorado su tiempo, por unas cuantas centésimas de segundo, esta vez sería un segundo completo, con suerte, dos.

Había un chico, de apellido Brown, a quien todos querían, era el mejor y más rápido del grupo, el entrenador lo alababa constantemente e insistía en que el chico podría ser el mejor representante del equipo de natación australiano.

Brown había respondido con una sonrisa, luego había vuelto a la piscina. Rin lo había observado hacer repeticiones, una y otra vez. Recordando sin querer, el club de natación de Iwatobi, a Haruka, a Makoto, a Nagisa, a Sousuke y la cantidad de veces que les había dicho que iría a los Juegos Olímpicos.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó al entrenador, que estaba a su lado. El hombre lo observó en detalle y luego respondió:

—Quizá. —Su tono era tan poco convincente, que Rin no pudo siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, sólo a la piscina y a Brown que se acercaba flotando lentamente, hablando con un par de compañeros.

Rin no volvió a encontrar el ánimo ni la inspiración para volver a escribirle a Sousuke, él no lo entendería, nadie lo iba a entender. A sus catorce años, el mundo dio un giro total y en vez de sus sueños, vio un abismo negro y profundo, en el que no demoraría en caer.

* * *

><p><em>Notas: <em>-Como siempre, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario/review, o como lo llamen :)

- Éste fue uno de los primeros drabbles que escribí, pero le cambié el final varias veces, creo que más adelante escribiré algo más de Rin en Australia, eso sí, si todo va bien.


	4. Resplandeciendo

**Nota: **A diferencia de los otros drabbles, este está escrito en primera persona, he querido intentar un nuevo estilo, sólo por esta vez.

* * *

><p><strong>"Resplandeciendo"<strong>

Corro.

Mis botas hacen demasiado ruido mientras recorren la arena a toda velocidad y mi corazón late sin control, siento gruesas gotas de sudor en mi frente, cuello y nuca, y mi cabello se pega a mi piel. Corro y corro, sin mirar atrás, porque escucho unos pasos que me persiguen, y voces que gritan mi nombre. Alguien me dice que me esconda, otro me dice que no lo haga, me decido por la segunda opción, que parece ser la más adecuada para nuestras circunstancias.

Y sigo corriendo.

Cuando al fin me detengo, me escondo y trato de calmar mi respiración, miro el reloj en mi muñeca, sólo para recordar que se ha detenido justo en la endemoniada hora en la que Makoto me había llamado esa mañana: las seis en punto. Cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, contengo un ruido de sorpresa y me volteo, despacio:

—¡Makoto! —exclamo, tratando de bajar el volumen de mi voz, él me responde con una sonrisa y un suspiro agotado, enseguida asumo que se debe tratar de Haru.

—Haru está en el lago. —Hay tanta resignación en su tono, que no puedo evitar reír; Makoto, sobresaltado, me tapa la boca. A lo lejos se escucha un "¡Rei-chan!", y ambos sabemos que el pequeño demonio está cerca y a punto de descubrir nuestro escondite. Con una señal a Makoto, ambos salimos del lugar con sigilo y luego, empezamos a correr, nos detenemos al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Nagisa.

—¡Mako-chan! —exclama y apunta a Makoto. Varias cosas suceden al tiempo: me muevo sin pensar, frente a Makoto; de reojo, a mi derecha, veo a Haru, —o lo que creo que es Haru—, disparando a Nagisa; escucho a Gou y cuando siento el golpe en el estómago, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo de espaldas, sobre Makoto.

Me muevo rápidamente, y me quedo en el suelo, a su lado, Nagisa y Gou han huido y Haru camina hacia nosotros, preguntándonos si estamos bien, ninguno de los dos responde: yo me siento cansado y a mi lado, Makoto se ríe. No puedo evitar recordar aquella vez que escuché la risa de Haru, es un sonido relajante, feliz y contagioso, los demás dejan de importarme y también me rio, Haru se sienta a mi lado y de pronto, también escucho su risa. Ninguno de los tres sabe por qué, pero continuamos carcajeándonos ruidosamente; por mi parte, creo que es alegría, alivio, porque después de todo estamos… _estoy_ aquí, con ellos, y no puedo pensar en un lugar más feliz.

Y para ser nuestra primera vez jugando _paintball_, no nos ha ido tan mal.

* * *

><p><em>Notas: <em>- Agradezco todos los reviews, reciban todos una galleta, o varias, si quieren y un abrazo virtual.

- Estuve a punto de pasarme del límite de palabras que me impuse, pero no lo hice.

- Técnicamente, las "pistolas", que se usan en paintball, se llaman "marcadoras", pero si usaba el nombre correcto se perdía el efecto que quería lograr, (y a propósito, ¿no sé si lo logré?)

- La narración en primera persona entra en la lista de las cosas más dificiles que he escrito hasta el momento, no sé como sería escribir todo un libro, e incluso una trilogía, usando la misma técnica. Pero era algo que quería intentar desde hacia un buen tiempo, de nuevo, no sé si lo hice bien, aunque honestamente, me gustó como quedó.


	5. Dando un vistazo

**"Dando un vistazo"**

—Eres de lo más raro que he visto en mi vida —comentó Rin a Makoto, éste lo miró ofendido:

—¿De qué hablas?

—Rarísimo —contestó Rin y se volteó para sacar un libro de su mochila, era un ejemplar de portada blanca y letras rojas, con un dibujo de un montón de niños en la playa, lo había encontrado en la biblioteca de Samezuka y se le había ocurrido pensar que sería bueno para Makoto, lo abrió y lo puso enfrente de su compañero:

—Voy a leer una parte en voz alta, cuando me detenga sigues tú, presta atención, lo voy a hacer lo más despacio posible. —Makoto asintió, muy serio y Rin empezó a leer —: _It was six o'clock in the evening, when I…_

Para cuando llegó el turno de Makoto de continuar leyendo, Rin seguía desconcertado: cuando hablaba o leía en inglés, Makoto tenía una pronunciación terrible, pero, tal y como lo había comprobado el día anterior durante la sesión de karaoke, cuando cantaba en ése mismo idioma, su pronunciación se volvía mucho más decente, como si jamás hubiese tenido problemas.

—Eres rarísimo —comentó, divertido viendo cuanto le costaba pronunciar una palabra.

—No es gracioso —contestó Makoto y le pegó con el libro en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Notas: - <em>Quería publicar esto antes del último capítulo de Eternal Summer, creo que lo logré si mi reloj está bien.

-Ah, el último capítulo, no puedo creer que ya ha pasado un año desde la primera temporada, mucho menos trece semanas desde que empezó ésta. Debo decir que empecé a ver Free! por pura curiosidad y por ver de que trataba (es en serio, fue por eso), nunca esperé cogerle cariño a los personajes, y mucho menos a Rin... Voy a extrañar esta serie, sí y por eso seguiré publicando cuanto fic se me ocurra.

Ya, eso es todo, no quiero escribir notas más largas que el mismo fic.


	6. Nuevos personajes

**"Nuevos personajes"**

—El mismo Rin-san nos llamó, no hay razón para el retraso —dijo Rei y luego miró su reloj, eran algo más de las dos —: viene veintidós minutos tarde.

Nagisa asintió e hizo un ruidito que sonó como el gruñido de un gato, Makoto suspiró y miró por la ventana del café donde estaban, sintiendo la mirada de Haruka de nuevo sobre él: "¿Dónde está Rin?". Cuando al fin lo vio, soltó un repentino jadeo y las cabezas de los cinco ocupantes de la mesa se voltearon para ver a Rin entrar por la puerta del café, sorprendiéndose cuando vieron que lo seguía una joven.

—Lo siento —dijo Rin, al sentarse, la joven ocupó el lugar a su lado. Makoto asintió a lo que fuera que estuviese diciendo Rin mientras la observaba detalladamente: Parecía tener la misma edad que Rin, era delgada y por lo que había visto Makoto al entrar, alta —pero al menos media cabeza más baja que Rin—, su piel era blanca, su rostro de facciones delicadas tenía la nariz pequeña y los labios finos, definidos con una línea de labial rosa, sus ojos azules iban de un lado a otro de la mesa y se detenían en cada uno de sus ocupantes por unos segundos y luego, estaba su cabello negro de apariencia sedosa, recogido en una alta cola de caballo, Makoto calculó que llegaba hasta su cintura.

Nagisa fue quien formuló la pregunta que todos esperaban: "¿Quién era la muchacha?". Makoto notó que Rin intercambiaba una sonrisa con Gou, quien no parecía estar sorprendida por la presencia de la joven al lado de su hermano, luego miró a la muchacha e intercambiaron otra sonrisa, esta vez, de afecto y Makoto abrió la boca, mas ningún sonido salió de ella.

—Es mi novia —anunció, Nagisa casi saltó de su silla de la emoción, Rei lo controló poniendo una mano firme en su hombro. A continuación, fue ella quien habló:

—Mucho gusto —dijo, su voz era suave, pero firme y no parecía ser tímida, pero sí cautelosa —. Me llamo Haruka.

Rei se atragantó con su bebida, la emoción de Nagisa pareció desinflarse como un globo, Haruka la miró a los ojos, como si hasta ahora la viese y Makoto sólo pudo sonreír, mientras notaba la sonrisa que Gou ocultaba detrás de su libro.

* * *

><p><em>Notas: - <em>Se me ocurrió este escrito cierto día que estaba apretujada en un bus: tratando de respirar en medio del gentío, recordé que los chicos tienen nombre de chica (y viceversa en el caso de Gou), y pensé que podía ser algo interesante, a pesar de lo poco común que es escribir algo heterosexual en Free! "Poco común", más no imposible o dificil o algo similar, nop.

- Antes de que surja la pregunta: no, no es self-insert, ni reader-insert, ni ninguna clase de insert, a menos que hablemos de situaciones de rating M y... bueno, ya saben, en esos casos hay otra clase de "insert" (que pésimo chiste, lo siento).

-Tampoco es genderbent, (por supuesto que no, Haru _está_ ahí), tampoco Universo Alterno, ni de viajes en el tiempo, ni universos paralelos. El universo es el mismo del Free! que conocemos, solo unos años más adelante, digamos que unos cuatro o cinco.

-Ya, cubrí todas mis bases, como dicen por ahí y no me extiendo más. Gracias por sus comentarios, favs, etc., son mis salvavidas en esta furiosa tempestad (?)


	7. Terminando con

**"Terminando con…"**

Cuando Rin volvió de su ejercicio matutino traía dos gruesos sobres de parte de Gou. Ambos contenían las últimas ediciones de un manga que Rin había empezado a leer durante la semana que había pasado con Makoto en Tokio y no había podido dejar una vez había llegado a Australia; para cuando Sousuke se le había unido unos meses después, ya conocía la historia detalladamente. También sabía que esa semana dicho manga llegaba a su final y Rin no se lo podía perder.

Gracias al internet, Sousuke sabía exactamente como terminaba la historia —era una completa tragedia, ya esperaba la reacción de Rin—. Terminó de alistarse y se despidió de Rin, aconsejándole que leyera las revistas cuando volviera de su práctica, en la noche, Rin asintió y las había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor.

Para cuando regresaron, uno de sus prácticas y el otro de la universidad, compartieron una corta cena, Sousuke se fue a dormir a las diez y Rin se quedó en el comedor, hojeando una de las revistas. Eran las diez y cuarto, cuando Sousuke escucho una maldición, que luego se convirtió en un gemido, que a su vez se transformó en sollozos: Rin había llegado al final de la historia.

Sousuke dejó su habitación y se sentó al frente de su compañero, que ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos. La revista descansaba sobre la mesa, abierta en la última página con un cielo azul y nubes blancas, en una esquina se veía una silueta del mismo color y las letras negras que anunciaban que era el capítulo final y agradecía a los lectores.

Sin poder evitar una risita, Sousuke se sentó más cerca de Rin y palmeó su hombro, mientras éste repetía la misma frase, entre lágrimas:

—No se lo merecía —miró a Sousuke y suspiró, limpiándose el rostro—: De verdad no se lo merecía, Sousuke.  
>—Cierto… pero, ¿sabes? Te quedan algunas lecciones.<br>—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Rin, sorbiendo por la nariz.  
>—Desconfía de alguien que esté leyendo exactamente lo mismo que tú, tampoco creas que le gustas si te sonríe, ni la sigas si te lleva a algún sitio solitario y…<br>—¿Y?  
>—Si tu mejor amigo te dice que no tienes oportunidad con una chica tan bonita, hazle caso —concluyó Sousuke, con una sonrisa.<p>

Rin tuvo extremo cuidado de no pegarle a su hombro herido, pero su puño no tuvo piedad con su pierna.

* * *

><p><em>Notas: <em>-Asumí que Sousuke está ahora viviendo con Rin en Australia, más como compañeros de cuarto que cualquier otra relación que vaya más allá. Yo sólo quería escribir a Rin llorando.

-"Terminando con..." ...el manga de Tokyo Ghoul, ese era el manga que estaba leyendo Rin. No creo que haya mucho problema si alguien no lo ha leído, excepto que hay spoilers del final, muy muy muy muy pequeños spoilers. De hecho sólo describo la última página... En fin, si alguien se anima a leer Tokyo Ghoul, adelante. Es un buen momento, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de empezar una secuela.

- Creo que en el próximo drabble que escriba, aparecerá Haru. Quiero decir nuestro Haru, no una chica que tiene cierto aire a él y hasta el mismo nombre.

-Termino dando gracias por todos los comentarios, favs, etc. Muchas gracias a todas/todos.


	8. Confiando en

**Notas antes de empezar: **Esto es una clase de pequeñisimo AU, donde Haru no siguió el "camino del nadador", sino que se convirtió en artista (¿Pintor, quizá?). Los tres ya son mayores, RIn ha terminado su travesía australiana y ahora vive en Tokio.

* * *

><p><strong>"Confiando en…"<strong>

A veces, Haruka y Makoto pasaban la noche en su apartamento en Tokio, la noche anterior solo había sido Haruka. Por la mañana, Rin había salido apresurado, respondiendo vagamente a algo que decía Haruka sobre una pared. Cinco minutos después de las nueve, Rin corría para no perder el bus con la mirada de Haruka siguiéndolo desde la ventana del apartamento.

Al anochecer, Rin se encontró con Makoto en la puerta de su apartamento, Rin le habló sobre sus entrenamientos y las próximas vacaciones que "debían pasar los tres en Australia", porque el año siguiente estaría dentro del equipo olímpico japonés y no tendría tiempo para nada.

—Si sigo así, Makoto, me verás en los próximos Olímpicos —comentó, sonriente.  
>—¡Por supuesto! —contestó Makoto, apartándose para que Rin abriera la puerta del apartamento.<p>

Y si no fuera por la mano de Makoto en su espalda, Rin se hubiese caído sentado al suelo.

—¡Haru! —exclamó al recuperarse.  
>—Tú me diste permiso —contestó Haruka, imperturbable.<br>—¿Cuándo?  
>—Esta mañana, cuando te pregunté si podía hacer una decoración nueva en la pared.<br>—Haru… —empezó Rin, respirando despacio, no quería que le diera un ataque cardíaco. Las manos de Makoto se posaron firmes sobre sus hombros y lo empujaron dentro, por si empezaba a gritar.

Pero Rin había cambiado y había pasado la mitad de sus veinticinco años de vida conociendo a Haruka e interiorizando cada uno de los detalles de su personalidad, desde los que lo exacerbaban hasta los que admiraba. Por eso no gritó, ni se acercó a él y ni siquiera se movió de su sitio cerca a la presencia tranquilizante de Makoto.

—Si no terminas eso en tres días, Haruka Nanase, no respondo por lo que te pueda suceder—anunció y luego agarró a Makoto del brazo y entraron en la cocina. Haruka inclinó la cabeza, mirando al par dedicado a preparar la cena. El joven volvió a su labor, convencido que tres días era más que suficiente.

Dos días y medio después, la pared blanca de Rin se había convertido en una imagen de las profundidades del océano, los corales, la luz del sol filtrándose a través del agua, las sombras de los barcos y el mejor detalle, según él, un trío de animales marinos nadando tranquilamente: una gigante orca de brillante negro y puro blanco, un tiburón gris y diminuto comparado con la ballena y a lo lejos, un elegante delfín, con su mirada fija en los otros dos.

* * *

><p><em>Notas: <em>-Como siempre he dicho: No necesitamos peleas, que cierto pairing es mejor, o que otro es mejor, que uno es horrible, que el otro blablabla... Yo digo: ¿Para qué dos si podemos tenerlos a los tres? (Aunque tiendo a irme por el MakoRin, pero eso es otra historia que no importa ahora)

-Reviews, etc... Eternamente agradecidos.


	9. Avivando la llama

**"Avivando la llama"**

Rin fue quien tomó la iniciativa, lo tomó de la mano y lo haló con una brusquedad que no incomodó a Haruka. Tampoco le importó cuando Rin lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó —esta vez con menos brusquedad— hacia los casilleros. Haruka se estremeció cuando su espalda tocó el frío metal y luego notó la respiración de Rin, acelerada, muy cerca de su rostro; lo miró y lo vio bajo una luz que había visto pocas veces: dudoso e intranquilo, con aquél fuego continuaba ardiendo en algún lugar, pero Rin parecía estar conteniéndolo con todos sus esfuerzos.

Y fue Haruka quien continuó, cerrando la distancia con un beso. Rin inspiró bruscamente, mas respondió al gesto y cuando Haruka acercó su cuerpo al de él, Rin lo tomó como una iniciativa para continuar. Sus manos descendieron hasta el bañador de Haruka, cuya respuesta fue hacerlo caer al suelo, Rin olvidó el sitio, el momento e incluso la hora mientras sus manos seguían explorando el cuerpo de Haruka.

Rin no era un principiante, pero cada cosa que oía, veía o sentía de parte de Haruka era algo nuevo. Aun cuando habían pasado unas horas descansando en el suelo de los casilleros, recordaba cada detalle: la piel suave de Haruka y como se estremecía ante su contacto, los gemidos que trataba de suprimir mordiéndose su labio inferior y que al fin dejaría salir en algún punto en que Rin hizo un movimiento inesperado pero sorprendentemente placentero, su respiración acelerándose cada vez más, el sudor resbalando por su frente y los jadeos que había dejado salir cuando al terminar, Rin se había dejado caer sobre él, sus brazos cerrándose firmes alrededor de él y su voz repitiendo su nombre, mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban y sus corazones volvían a latir con normalidad.

En ese momento, Haruka le daba la espalda y Rin trazaba dibujos sobre su espalda, ocupado en no dejar escapar ningún fragmento, ningún aspecto del cuerpo de Haruka que acababa de tener bajo él, porque su próximo encuentro aún estaba muy lejano.

Fue Haruka quien se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, sus manos jugando con la de Rin, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo:

—Tengo hambre —le dijo, Rin suspiró, por supuesto que tenía hambre: era mediodía. Pero él todavía quería quedarse allí un rato más—. Si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo nos vamos a enfermar —continuó Haruka, se sentó, no sin cierta dificultad y Rin lo imitó.

—Está bien, vamos, si llegas tarde Nagisa me va a matar.

Más tarde, el mismo Nagisa notaría a Haruka y Rin entrelazando sus meñiques e intercambiaban miradas furtivas, mas resolvió preguntarles los detalles más tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Notas: <em>-Esto no salió de la nada, quería alguna clase de práctica para algo que escribiré para NaNoWriMo el otro mes y cuando me estaba imaginando la escena, solo se me venían a la cabeza Rin y Haru. He descubierto que no soy capaz de escribir una escena de este tipo por puro miedo a caer en clichés y errores de principiante, sólo por eso.

-Empecé a escribir desde el lunes por la noche y hasta este momento (es miércoles, las 12 del mediodía), puedo decir que cambié el principio cuatro veces, literalmente.

-Estoy tratando de postear lo más seguido que pueda, porque no se que tan activa vaya a estar en Noviembre (por aquello del NaNoWriMo), así que... Disfruten mi actividad (?)

-No tengo más que decir, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar. Cada vez que veo un review siento qeu mi día ha mejorado.


	10. Continuando la historia

**"Continuando la historia"**

—Haru y tú son diferentes —aseguró Rin, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro—. Tú tienes algo que él no tiene y él tiene algo que tú no tienes. Pero eso no te hace mejor ni a ti ni a él, ¿responde eso tu pregunta?

—Bueno, yo sé de aquella vez que mojaste la cama cuando fuimos a un paseo en la primaria y que lloraste cuando nos fuimos porque no ibas a ver a tu mamá, también sé que das patadas como un poseso mientras duermes y babeas, pareces una fuente de lo que babeas, Rin.

En vez de contestar, Rin le dio una patada a modo de juego, Sousuke rio y volvió a adoptar una expresión de absoluta seriedad casi enseguida.

—Sólo era curiosidad —explicó—. Tú y Nanase pueden hacer lo que quieran, les doy mi bendición, si quieres verlo así.  
>—¿Qué? —Rin se sonrojó, balbuceó y luego recuperó su compostura—: No somos nada de eso.<p>

—Esa es otra de las cosas que sé —comentó Sousuke—, cuando mientes y cuando no. Hay otra cosa, —agregó, mirando a un punto detrás de Rin—. Vas a llorar como una magdalena cuando la veas.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia atrás, al tiempo que escuchaba un sonido de campanas y la voz del Padre diciéndole algo a Sousuke en inglés. Avanzó hacia el carro que se acababa de detener frente al edificio y abrió la puerta:

—Llegas tarde —anunció; eran las tres y media y llegar tarde no era propio de Gou—, Sousuke empezó a hacerme preguntas raras.

—Lo sé, me dijo que lo iba a hacer, ¿crees que llegué tarde por seguir esa tonta tradición de "todas las novias llegan tarde", hermano? —contestó Gou. Su cabello largo y rojo, iba recogido hacia atrás con una sencilla diadema de pequeñas flores blancas y cae en una cascada rizada sobre su espalda, resaltando sobre su vestido blanco, un ajuar largo, se ajustaba a su cuerpo en el pecho y la cintura, cayendo hasta rozar el suelo, donde terminaba con una bonita decoración de encajes.

Rin tenía que darle crédito a Haruka por aquel diseño, no era extravagante pero tampoco ordinario, era algo que sólo Gou podía llevar. Ya habían entrado a la iglesia, pero Rin no lo veía, algo nublaba sus ojos y cuando oyó la suave risa de Gou comprendió que eran lágrimas y pensó, —quizá también lo dijo en un susurro, juzgando por la expresión de Gou—, que le hubiera gustado que su padre estuviese allí.

—Hermano… —empezó ella, mas ya habían llegado al altar, donde los esperaba Sousuke, también vestido de blanco y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que contrastaba de un modo casi gracioso con su habitual seriedad.

—¿Ves? —le dijo a Rin—Te dije que llorarías —. Rin se limpió las lágrimas torpemente mientras Gou se soltaba de su brazo y se ubicaba junto a Sousuke, le dijo algo al oído y ésta sonrío, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No necesito decirte que la cuides, ¿verdad? —dijo Rin, Sousuke negó con la cabeza—, tampoco te atrevas a tratarla mal o impedirle que haga lo que quiera…

—Hermano —interrumpió Gou, tenía una expresión seria a pesar de que también sonreía—, puedo defenderme sola.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó Rin, con las manos en los bolsillos—, pero ya sabes, dos Matsuoka son mejor que uno.

* * *

><p><em>Notas:<em> -¡Santos tiburones! Había prometido actualizar más seguido hasta el final de octubre, pero el uiverso se puso en mi contra y no lo pude hacer. En fin, lo siento, como compensación, me pasé un poco de mi límite de palabras.

-Una actualización en celebración de Halloween ¡yay!

-El título no-oficial del fic es "Dos Matsuoka son mejor que uno", se me ocurrió precisamente al pensar en esa frase, sumado a un fanart que vi en Tumblr que incluye lo que de cierta manera es la escena final de este fic. La pregunta de Sousuke quizá será materia de otro fic.

-Noviembre será un mes ocupado, estaré participando en el NaNoWriMo y si todo sale bien, pues saldrá bien. Quizá podré hacer un par de actualizaciones y por supuesto, un regalo que tengo pendiente para una actividad en LJ que debía haber promocionado antes pero lo olvidé.

-Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi, gracias por los reviews, favs y hasta las alertas.


	11. Caminando sobre hielo

**Nota: **Ubicado entre el final de la primera temporada y principio de la segunda.

* * *

><p><strong>"Caminando sobre hielo"<strong>

En algún momento, la pequeña reunión nocturna en casa de Haruka se había convertido en un desastre: Rin había agarrado a Makoto por el cuello de su camiseta, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y empujándolo hasta hacerlo chocar contra una pared. Makoto no lo miraba, Haruka le decía algo, Nagisa lo halaba y Rei le decía que se calmara. Quizá si no les hubiera ocurrido mencionar el accidente durante el campamento de verano todo hubiera ido bien y no estarían en medio de una pelea. O más bien, en medio de uno de los arrebatos de Rin.

Pero no era cualquier arrebato, esta vez más que nunca, tenía toda la razón para estar furioso y aunque sabía que no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a Makoto, no se detuvo. Necesitaba saber…

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó —¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no llamaste a Haru? ¿O a alguien más? ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo tú solo? Makoto… —Lo que fuera que iba a decir al final se perdió entre las manos de Makoto sosteniendo sus muñecas y el muchacho al fin encontrando su mirada.

—Rin, ¿tú qué habrías hecho? —le dijo. Rin no recordaba haber visto tanta seriedad en él y Rin recordó aquella vez cuando Haruka había estado a punto de ahogarse; hace tanto, tanto tiempo y ahí estaba de nuevo, el miedo, la desesperación, la inseguridad y la misma pregunta: ¿y si no hubiese llegado a tiempo?

Rin no quería tocar ese tema, le daba la impresión que era algo sensible para Makoto, un tema que requería de cierta preparación y circunstancias especiales para ser hablado. Y éste no era el momento, ni el lugar.

—Makoto —murmuró y poco a poco, sus puños se abrieron, dejando a Makoto libre; sin embargo, éste no se movió—, Makoto, por favor… —No encontraba las palabras para decirle a él, a todos, que no los quería perder cuando a duras penas acababa de recuperarlos.

—Makoto —continuó, detrás de él escuchaba la voz de Haruka diciéndole que le diera espacio a Makoto, Rin no le hizo caso—. No hagan algo como eso otra vez.

El aludido asintió levemente, sin preguntar por qué usaba el plural. Puso una mano en el hombro de Rin y lo empujó con delicadeza hacia atrás.

—Todo está bien, Rin. No hay necesidad de llorar —le dijo. Rin se limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y se sentó a su lado, bajo la mirada vigilante de Haruka.

Para cuando dieron las once, Rin seguía avergonzado y el resto parecía distraído con un juego de cartas, fue Makoto quien se acercó a él y le habló en un susurro ininteligible para los demás:

—Podemos hablar de eso después —le dijo, Rin asintió, mientras Haruka los miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Más notas: <strong>- Doy señales de vida. Aún ando por acá, pendiente de lo que me dicen y lo que hacen (OK, esto último no)**  
><strong>

- Este es otro drabble que necesita continuación, así como el anterior. Quizá la haré, es decir, es muy probable que la haga.

- No tengo más comentarios. Sólo agradecer por reviews, etc, etc. Un abrazo :)


End file.
